Problem: The vectors $\mathbf{a} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 1 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix},$ $\mathbf{b} = \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -3 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix},$ and $\mathbf{c} = \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 1 \\ -5 \end{pmatrix}$ are mutually orthogonal.  There exist scalars $p,$ $q,$ and $r$ such that
\[\begin{pmatrix} -4 \\ 7 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix} = p \mathbf{a} + q \mathbf{b} + r \mathbf{c}.\]Enter the ordered triple $(p,q,r).$
Explanation: One way to solve for $p,$ $q,$ and $r$ is to write $p \mathbf{a} + q \mathbf{b} + r \mathbf{c}$ as a three-dimensional vector, set the components to $\begin{pmatrix} -4 \\ 7 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix},$ and then solve the linear system.  But we can also take advantage of the fact that $\mathbf{a} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 1 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix},$ $\mathbf{b} = \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -3 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix},$ and $\mathbf{c} = \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 1 \\ -5 \end{pmatrix}$ are mutually orthogonal.

We can take the equation, $\begin{pmatrix} -4 \\ 7 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix} = p \mathbf{a} + q \mathbf{b} + r \mathbf{c},$ and take the dot product of $\mathbf{a}$ with both sides:
\[\mathbf{a} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} -4 \\ 7 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix} = p \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{a} + q \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} + r \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{c}.\]Note that $\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} = \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{c} = 0,$ and we are left with
\[6 = 3a.\]Hence, $a = 2.$

In the same way, we can find $b = -\frac{13}{7}$ and $c = -\frac{4}{7},$ so $(a,b,c) = \boxed{\left( 2, -\frac{13}{7}, -\frac{4}{7} \right)}.$